


Cancer

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Cancer, Characters in pain, Crying, Drama, Drugs, Hurt, Let me know if there should be other tags, Other, Pain, Sad themes, Sadness, Sorry if I missed anything, dont read if you dont want to or think you couldnt handle it, human!AU, may progress into something worse, seriously, somewhat realistic depiction of a terrible illness based on recent real life experiences, tags may be updated in future depending where this story goes, this is gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Nobody can believe this has happened twice now. What were the odds of two of the brothers being diagnosed with the same illness?The brothers must learnt o come to grips with this awful news, especially since it isn't the first time.





	1. Diagnosed

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is just me ranting and venting out how I'm feeling at the moment? 
> 
> I wont go too into detail but lets just say the stuff I've been saying at the moment - how there's a lot going on etc., some of it is to so with this. Aaaand my granddad...  
> I'm honestly fine, just guess I needed to use my emotions and put them into something somehow so what better than a terrible story...?
> 
> SERIOUSLY GUYS, DON'T READ IF THIS IS GOING TO UPSET OR TRIGGER YOU OR IS GOING TO SET OFF ANYTHING UNPLEASANT. I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO BE UPSET BECAUSE OF ME UNLESS THEY CHOOSE TO BE.
> 
> If there's any warnings specific to the chapters I'll add them at the start just to reiterate. If I've missed any, please inform me so I can add them. Thank you.

Roman was having an average morning. He had been practicing his singing while the others were out and he was in the shower. Logan was at work, Patton had taken Virgil to the doctors and Thomas was at study hall attempting to get his grades up.  
Roman rubbed a towel through his hair while still singing along with his music that blasted through his phone, before pulling on his clean clothes and grabbing his phone, debating on which song to put on next.  
As he walked out of the bathroom he stopped. Looking to the bottom of the stairs, he noticed Patton, tears streaming down his face as he stared up at Roman. It took a moment for the eldest brother to realise why he had come to the bottom of the stairs in the first place, and finally took a shaky breath to inform his younger brother what had happened.  
\------------  
"Hey, kiddo, it's ok." Patton smiled, gently placing his hand on his youngest brothers in an attempt to calm him. "Don't worry, you'll be fine! We just need to check up what's wrong, I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle!"  
"Y-yeah..." Virgil mumbled back, looking down at the floor and continuing to bounce his leg up and down.  
"Virgil Sanders?" a nurse called, her face was soft and kind. Patton smiled at the nurse and lead Virgil towards her, careful not to touch his shoulder too much due to how painful it had been for him recently. Ever since Christmas; and it had been a month since then.  
They followed the nurse through to a small examination room, to discuss the results they had gotten earlier in the day. The two brothers had no clue what the nurse was going to tell them, but Patton hoped for the best.  
\------------  
"Patton? Salutations, what is wrong?" Logan asked, answering his phone to the eldest brother. There was a moments pause where Patton's ragged breathing came through, before a small whimper and then sobbing. "Patton? What is wrong?" Logan asked, waiting - hoping for a response.  
"Logan? Hey, it's... it's Virgil."  
"Virgil, hello. What is wrong with Patton?"  
Virgil sighed and took a second before simply coming out and saying it. It's like a band-aid, you just gotta rip it off.  
\------------  
"Roman, Virgil has cancer."  
The word rung in his ears and for once... he froze. He didn't know how he was supposed to respond in this situation, well, who would? It was a cruel fate that a few years after Patton had been given the all clear for this terrible disease, that its cruel hand would wrap itself round the youngest. Like a cruel joke. Roman watched as Patton kept talking, hearing what he was saying but not registering it. He watched as Patton came up the stairs slowly, still talking. What was he saying? He wasn't sure. But Patton was in front of him now, and quickly grasped hi younger brother into a hug.  
Roman reacted then, hugging back and the truth of the situation finally kicked in. He felt Patton shaking and sniffling in his shoulder, sobbing before pulling away and wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.  
"They... don't know where it's coming from. They haven't found the source..." Patton almost whispered, his voice wobbling with emotions. And finally Roman felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes and once again Patton was hugging him, and this time, they were both sobbing.  
\------------  
"I have cancer."  
Logan paused. "W-what?"  
"Cancer. I have it. Uh... yeah..."  
"There must be some mistake?"  
"No... no I have it. They don't know where from yet, all they know is there's... there's three um... tumours. -No, Patton, please stop crying. It's ok, I'm fine."  
"Virgil." Logan spoke, and he heard Virgil sigh and a car door close. "How are you really feeling?"  
"Well, when they first said it I couldn't believe it. Then I thought 'hey maybe it's like Patton's', ya know? They got to it so quick that there was like no percent chance of it spreading far enough to even make him uncomfortable let alone... ya know?"  
"Yeah, V. I know. Listen..." Logan sighed. "I am going to remain at work, it is only for a few more hours after all. I will see you in a while."  
"That's fine, Lo. Sorry to distract you from work. Patton didn't want to tell you but... I said we should."  
"I appreciate it, honestly. Don't let Patton drive right now, ok? He... is clearly in no state to drive and while I doubt you are as well, at least you won't cause a crash by your emotions." Logan sighed again. "If not I can come and collect you bo-"  
"No! No, Logan, you have work. Trust me, I can get us both home."  
"Ok, sorry for worrying. I shall see you in a few hours."  
"See ya."  
The phone hung up, and Logan wondered back into the room, looking around at his friend who worked in the kitchen with him. They saw his expression, and instantly stopped what they were doing. "Logan, man, you ok?"  
That's all it took for Logan to break down.  
\------------  
It was a cruel circumstance really. Only a few years after Patton had recovered from his small scare with the same disease, Virgil sat on the backyard porch, hugging his legs and inhaling a drag from a cigarette. He could hear his brothers inside, though both were being quiet, everything seemed quiet right now. Silent. Uncomfortable. Even the birds tweeting, even the wind rustling in the leaves. All of it seemed silent. It left a weird feeling on the youngest brother.  
He heard his brothers moving into the lounge behind where he was, and heard the curtain get moved to one side.  
"V...?" Roman's shaking voice came.  
Yep. A cruel circumstance. To have the opposite of Patton's quickly fixed, nothing-to-worry-about disease just two years ago to now have pretty much the opposite, not knowing where it had come from, 3 different tumours that had spread into his bones... He took another drag of his cigarette as Roman sat down to him, placing a muscular arm around his small framed shoulders.  
"How are you feeling?" his older brother asked, and he sighed. Nothing would be the same now.  
"It's ok, Romano. You can got o your study group. I'm alright, honestly." Virgil spoke, his normal bored and sarcastic tone. Roman couldn't help but give a sad smile.  
"Of course. I won't tell Thomas, not yet. We don't want to distract him." Roman stated, and Virgil turned to look at him. "  
"You have to tell him. You're gonna go and let's face it probably break down. I know how similar you are to Patton. It's not a bad thing. You don't want him to wonder what's wrong and then feel bad for us not telling him."  
Roman gave a small nod before sighing and giving his brother a hug. They never really got along but they loved each other. It didn't need to be said. It was an understood thing.  
"I'll see you in a bit." Roman spoke softly, before standing and going back inside, his hand staying on his brothers shoulder for a few seconds before he went.  
Virgil went back to staring across the garden, hearing Patton's crying from in the kitchen.  
What could he do really?  
Crying wouldn't erase what had happened.  
He just felt numb.  
So numb.


	2. Break down

"Hey Romano!" Thomas greeted his brother as he walked into the study room. The tutor had left them to it as usual and Roman came and sat down next to his brother, his walk not holding its usual bounce. "What's up? Would it help if I made fun of Logan? 'You good fam'?" He smirked but it soon fell when Roman didn't look up from the table at him. "Hey... What's wrong?"  
"It's... Virgil..." Roman half spoke, regretting not following Virgil's advice of telling him before he came. "Come on." And the elder brother lead the younger out into the silent corridor. He leant against the wall next to the stairs and Thomas joined, sitting on the step and urging his brother to do the same.  
"Come on... What's wrong with Virgil...?" Thomas asked, patting the seat next to himself.  
"He..." Roman deflated into sitting next to his brother and looked to the ceiling as if trying not to cry. "He has cancer."  
"C...cancer...?" Thomas's voice wasn't higher than a whisper but in the silent corridor it seemed to echo around, resonating the horrible word around the stairwell. "Is..." Thomas coughed and tried to keep the shale out of his voice. "Is it the same as Patton's?"  
"They don't know." Roman finally looked up at his brother when he felt him shaking next to him. Thomas held his hand over his mouth, tears streaming down his face with silent sobs shaking his entire being. Roman was quick to place his arm around him and rest his head on the younger brothers shoulder, knowing tears would soon be falling for himself soon.  
Thomas clenched his eyes shut and curled into the embrace, not even asking anymore questions. He knew all he needed to know.  
Safe to say the two skipped out as early as possible on their study session, and headed to pick up Logan from work.  
\------------  
"You've worked enough, Lo. Go on, get out of here." The head chef spoke, smiling kindly at the boy.  
"I suppose I should head home." Logan answered, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Thank you for listening to my worries earlier, and for letting me stay to finish my shift."  
"No worries man, don't forget to keep me updated."  
Logan left the kitchen, saying goodbye to all the bar and floor staff upstairs, earning many a hug. He wasn't so used to hugs, he had started working here after Patton's incident. He didn't mind the comforting touches, but it wasn't him that needed the comfort right now, right?  
He shook his head, looking out the window as he pulled on his jacket, noticing Roman's red truck/car parked outside. He sighed and bid farewell to everyone, heading out the door into the cold and over to the car, sitting on the right of Thomas, who was in the middle.

"Salutations." He greeted, pulling the seatbelt over himself.   
"Sorry we're early." Thomas gave a smile but his eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained.   
Logan sighed and wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulder as Roman set off away from the pub to their house.   
"How is he?" Thomas asked as they pulled up outside.  
"Quiet... He seems... Somewhat un-phased." Logan answered. "Based on the phone call I received earlier anyway."   
"Yeah, he's being quieter than usual and seems it's effecting everyone else more than him." Roman agreed.   
Thomas took a shaky breath and nodded to his brothers, and they all headed inside.


End file.
